talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Arcadia
Tales of Arcadia is a computer-animated trilogy franchise created for Netflix by Guillermo Del Toro, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. Production Guillmero Del Toro originally wanted to create a live-action series called "Trollhunters", but due to budget concerns, he made them into a series of books. Dreamworks wanted to make a film adaptation of the books, but they eventually decided to make the television series instead. On November 6, 2017, Del Toro announced that he would expand the series into a trilogy of spin-offs. Synopsis Tales of Arcadia follows the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures (such as trolls, aliens, and wizards) and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. Installments ''Trollhunters (2016-2018) From the limitless imagination of acclaimed filmmaker Guillmero Del Toro comes a tale of two worlds set to collide in the epic saga ''DreamWorks Trollhunters. When ordinary teenager Jim Lake Jr. stumbles upon a mystical amulet on his way to school one morning, he inadvertently discovers an extraordinary secret civilization of mighty trolls beneath his small town of Arcadia. Suddenly destined to play a crucial role in an ancient battle of good and evil, Jim is determined to save the world – right after gym class! Part One (2016) The first half of Part One focuses on Jim becoming the Trollhunter and discovering evil trolls called "Gumm-Gumms", who wish to free their leader, Gunmar, from the Darklands by collecting pieces of the Killahead Bridge (the portal to Gunmar's Darklands), headed by changeling Walter Strickler and Gunmar's son, Bular. The second half of Part One focuses on Strickler attempting to take leadership of their community and going rogue by unleashing dormant ancient-troll, Angor Rot, to kill the Trollhunter. Jim and his friends band together to rescue Claire's baby brother, Enrique, who was taken by goblins to the Darklands, by finding the three lost Triumbric Stones to create a weapon that will kill Gunmar once and for all. Part Two (2017) Part Two focuses on Jim and his friends after he has returned from the Darklands. He has succeeded in rescuing Enrique, but the evil Gunmar and several of his minions have been released to Earth and are set on taking over. Jim's friends get more focus and some major events begin to happen such as Steve and Eli forming a supernatural fighting team of their own, Blinky having a not-so happy reunion with his presumed deceased brother, Trollmarket being taken over after a mole is found in the midst, and something really dark happens to Claire. Part Three (2018) Part Three focuses on the fates of troll and human civilizations hanging in the balance. The Trollhunters are racing to stop Gunmar and the resurrected Morgana from bringing about the Eternal Night and shrouding the world in darkness forever. To defeat them, the team must seek out the legendary wizard Merlin to unlock his ancient magic and unleash a powerful weapon which will alter the course of their lives forever. ''3 Below (2018-present) ''DreamWorks 3 Below tells the story of two royal teenage aliens and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet. Part One (2018) Part One of 3 Below focuses on two royal children, Princess Aja and Prince Krel, along with their royal bodyguard, Varvatos Vex, as they crash land on Earth after their planet, Akiridion-5, has been taken over by General Morando and his army. They must stay on Earth while the king and queen recharge in their stasis chambers, as they were attacked by the army. While on Earth, the children try to find components to repair their ship to return home, while trying to fit in and adapt with the humans. However, desperate to end the Tarron line once and for all, Morando has hired many of the most deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxies to locate the royal children and take their parents' life cores. ''Wizards (2019) ''DreamWorks Wizards brings together the three disparate worlds of trolls, aliens and wizards who have found themselves drawn to Arcadia. The final chapter of the Tales of Arcadia culminates in an apocalyptic battle for the control of magic that will ultimately determine the fate of these supernatural worlds that have now converged. Characters Primary Characters * James “Jim” Lake Jr. (protagonist of Trollhunters) * Princess Aja Tarron (protagonist of 3 Below) * Tobias “Toby” Domzalski * Claire Maria Nuñez * Prince Krel Tarron * Elijah “Eli” Lesile Pepperjack * Steven “Steve” Q. Palchuk * Blinkous “Blinky” Galadrigal * Aarghumont “AAARRRGGHH!!!” * Commander Varvatos Vex * Lieutenant Zadra * Stuart * Luug Antagonists * Morgan “Morgana” Le Fey (antagonist of Trollhunters) * General Val Morando (antagonist of 3 Below) * Gunmar the Black * Bular the Vicious * Angor Rot * Otto Scaarbach * Queen Usurna * Gladys Groe * Zeron Alpha * Zeron Omega * Zeron Beta * Halcon/Bertha Flanagan * Colonel Kubritz * Omen Supporting * Vendel * Gnome Chompsky * NotEnrique * Draal the Deadly * Waltolemew Stricklander “Walter Strickler” * Zelda Nomura * Merlin * Kanjigar the Courageous * Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal * Bagdwella * Queen Coranda Tarron * King Fialkov Tarron * Buster * Izita * Mary Wang * Darci Scott * Shannon Longhannon * Douxie * Seamus Johnson * Logan * Barbara Lake * Nancy Domzalski * Detective Scott * Ophelia Nuñez * Javier Nuñez * Enrique Nuñez * Coach Lawrence * Lenora Janeth * Karl Uhl * Dr. Muelas Videos Trollhunters - Trilogy Teaser Eli Netflix Gallery f880c6c55eb038ed0e7b7bfa12d5f96f.jpg|''Tales of Arcadia'' Trollhunters-movie-poster.jpg|''Trollhunters'' image-3.jpg|''Trollhunters'' Trollhunters-season-3-poster.jpg|''Trollhunters'' Dd82c352930a6e5dfdfa5ec4e2d1cfa9.jpg|''3 Below'' 3_Below_Season_1_Poster.jpg|''3 Below'' Category:Media